Haru Haru Interview Season 2
by Skyla15699
Summary: Like the title suggests, it is a season two of Haru's Interview! Full of humor and unique interviews with the KHR casts! - Completed
1. Interview 1: Dame-Tsuna Proposes!

I don't own anything! All rights to the owner of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This isn't really a story but just a collection of Haru Haru Interviews with the Reborn Casts XD but of course it isn't the same as in the anime. :p I made it up XD Enjoy~

P.S. The bolded letters mean that its my narration not somebody talking.

Interview 1: Dame-Tsuna Proposes! *gasp*

Haru: Hi~! Welcome back to Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous Corner Season 2!

Reborn: …. You still wanna continue doing this?

Haru: Of course! Last time it ended so awkwardly… but this time, Haru will definitely finish an interview! **(Eyes burning with passion anime style)**

Reborn: I don't care just hurry up and start the interview… **(Splashes a bucket of water on Haru)**

Haru: Hahi! Suddenly I feel a dangerous sensation coming from Reborn-chan…

Reborn: …. Did you not hear me? Start the interview already or I'll split your head open! (points his Leon gun at Haru)

Haru: H-h-hai! Today's first guest is, of course, my lovely husband, Tsuna-san desu!

**Tsuna coming down from the metal cage thingy...**

Tsuna: SINCE WHEN WAS I YOUR HUSBAND and WHY ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN?!

Reborn: Datte date…It's normal for the Vongola Boss to be exposed to danger and be well-known throughout the world! **(makes a cute face)**

Tsuna: STOP ACTING CUTE! And besides, there's nothing dangerous about this interview anyways right?

Reborn: Deal with it or do you want to propose to Haru against your will?

Tsuna: Ha? You can't do that can you…. **(or maybe he can…)**

Reborn: **(takes out gun)** Oh really? Then I'll show you…

Tsuna: W-w-wait! *Bang* (faints after getting hit by the dying will bullet)

Tsuna: REBORNNNNN! PROPOSE TO HARU WITH MY DYING WILL!

Haru: Hahi! Tsuna-san!

Tsuna: HARU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!

Haru: Tsu-tsu-tsuna-san! I've been waiting for this moment! Let me kiss you~!

**Dying will runs out…**

Tsuna: Huh? What happened..? **(sees Haru's face about an inch away from his)**

Haru: chu~chu~

Tsuna: HIEEEE! STOP MAKING THAT DISGUSTING SOUND!

Haru: What are you talking about Tsuna-san? You just said that you l-l-loved m-m-m-me…

Tsuna: HAH? REBORN! What did you do?!

Haru: Tsuna-san! Let's love eachother forever ne?

Tsuna: NOOO!

Haru: Tsuna-san is so shy! **(hugs him tightly)**

Tsuna: Hie!

Haru: Haru Haru Interview! See you again desu!

Tsuna: DON'T JUST END IT! AHHHHHH!

**(Metal cage goes back up)**

Reborn: I guess I should get out of here now…

End of first interview! Please review!

By the way, Datte means but.


	2. Interview 2: Showdown of Right Hand Men!

I don't own anything! All credits and rights go to the rightful owners! This is the second interview of this series! Enjoy everyone~!

* * *

Interview 2: First and Tenth Right Hand Men

Haru: Hi everyone! It's the corner that everyone has been waiting for every week! Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous Corner Season 2 is now airing every week!

Reborn: … sigh… that means I have to be here every week…

Haru: Did you say something Reborn-chan?

Reborn: No, just get on with the Interview already.

Haru (falls over anime style): Uh… it seems like Reborn-chan is in a bad mood today… anyways, our second guest is Tsuna-san's Right hand man, Gokudera-san desu!

**Gokudera comes down from the metal cage thingy**

Gokudera: Juudaime! Where are you?

Haru: Hahi! My soon to be husband isn't here…

Gokudera: HA? Your still talking about being Juudaime's Wife? That would never happen you stupid women!

Haru: WHAT? Haru is not a stupid women desu! And Tsuna-san already proposed to me! He told Haru that he loves Haru desu!

Gokudera (lighting strikes): WHAT? W-w-why Juudaime…

Reborn: Calm down, Gokudera. I shot him with a dying will bullet.

Gokudera: O-O-Oh! I see… hahaha…. OF COURSE! Juudaime wouldn't marry a women like her! AHAHAHA

Haru: I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT A STUPID WOMEN!

Reborn (dark eerie aura): Just get on with the Interview already…

Haru: H-H-Hai… Oh yeah! Gokudera-san must have a soft spot for cute little animals?

Gokudera: Ha? What gave you that idea stupid women?

Haru: How many times do I have to tell you that Haru isn't a STUPID WOMEN! And Haru got this idea from the fact that you have a cute little kitty as a pet.

Gokudera: It isn't a pet! It's a weapon!

Haru: WHAT? It is not a weapon! You can't have a cute kitten fight scary people!

Gokudera: Cute? Oh you'll see how cute it is.

**Injects bright red storm flames into a box weapon.**

Gokudera: Come out! Uri!

Uri: Meow!

Haru: Kyah! So cute!

Gokudera: How is this thing cute?!

Uri:… MEOW! **(scratches Gokudera's face)**

Gokudera: AHHH! Stop it Uri! SEE? How is this called cute?

Haru: That's because you just called it a thing… It is still cute to Haru!

Gokudera: Che…

Haru: Gokudera-san! You still didn't answer my question. Do you have a soft spot for small cute animals?

Gokudera: Of course not! Are you crazy?

Reborn: I disagree with that though.

Gokudera: Reborn-san! I really don't have a soft spot for animals!

Reborn: …Hmph. Then you don't remember when you fed Uri extra flames because he had a cute expression on his face? I still remember that you told Tsuna that.

Gokudera: R-R-Reborn-san…that was-

?: Hmph. Pathetic. And this is supposed to be Decimo's Right Hand Man?

Gokudera: What? Wait…who said that?

Haru: It wasn't me! Really!

Reborn: Not me either…

?: You can't even remember my voice? God I don't know why I gave you your inheritance.

Gokudera: HA? Wait…inheritance? Don't tell me your-

?: G. That's my name.

Gokudera: I know! Stop cutting me in the middle of my sentence!

G: Hmph…

Haru: Uhh… since we have a new entry… I'll ask him questions also…

G: Fire em at me…

Haru: So what do you think about the qualities that a right hand man should have?

G: Someone who is strong, understanding, and has leadership. Also someone not like this idiot here.

Gokudera: Nani?! You wanna fight?

G: Huh…would be my pleasure…

Gokudera: THEN GET READY!

**Insert flames into sistema c.a.i. boxes**

Gokudera: Sistema C.A.I

G: Hmph…all I need is my archery to beat you…

Gokudera: Bring it on! Lighting plus Storm! EXPLODE!

Haru: WAIT! Your destroying the background scene!

Reborn: Sigh…I guess this is the end of this interview…

Haru: What? But I only asked one question-

G: You only got this much strength? You can't be Decimo's right hand man like this…

Gokudera: I haven't started yet! Sun plus Storm and Rain plus storm… EXPLODE AND GO!

Haru: HIEEE! Umm HARUHARUINTERVIEWDANGEROUS! SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!

Reborn: Why did you say that so fast?

Haru: BECAUSE THE SET IS BEING BROKEN UP REALLY FAST!

Gokudera: HERE GOES! Cloud plus Storm… EXPLODE!

Haru: HEH! WAIT NOOOOO!

***BOOM!***

* * *

And that was the end of the second interview~! Please review! Hope to see you guys again next time!


	3. Interview 3: The Swordsmen Quartet!

I don't own anything! All rights and credits to the rightful owners! So this is the third interview! And by the way… whoever reads my interview here, can review and give me characters that you want me to write an interview with XD It would help me quickly choose which characters to write about. My imagination isn't that wide so if u guys can give me some characters or maybe even a small plot to work with? I'll be able to update faster XD I promise that! Anyways enjoy XD

Interview 3: The Swordsmen Quartet!

Haru: Haru Haru Interview Dangerous Corner Season 2 is on air again! Welcome to Interview 3! I am so glad that you guys are here for me again! Also I-

Reborn: Just shut up and start the interview already…

Haru: Do you always have to say this everytime Reborn-chan?

Reborn: It's because your annoying to other people.

Haru: Hahi! I never knew about that!

Reborn: Well now you know.

Haru: Oh…ok Haru will prove herself worthy of this show and stop becoming annoying! So one of our guests (one…Hint Hint) is Yamamoto-san desu!

**Comes down from the Metal…you should know what I mean by now :)**

Yamamoto: Haha! Seems like you guys are doing something fun again!

Haru: Well we're doing another season of Haru Haru Interview!

Yamamoto: Oh I see!

Haru: So, my first question is how do you hit a ball properly in baseball?

Yamamoto: Oh that's easy. So first you stand in position and kneel down a little bit and hold the bat with 2 hands behind your head. Then once the ball is thrown you hear a whoosh whoosh fyufyu and then you swing the bat Fwoosh and the ball goes thwack and then gyu gyun!

Haru: Hahi! I don't get what you mean…

Reborn: An explanation like Yamamoto…

Haru: Did you understand that Reborn-chan? 0_0

Reborn: No I don't…but I get that it has something to do with feeling

Yamamoto: That's right!

Haru: Oh…then the next question! Which one do you think you like more? Playing baseball or using the sword?

Yamamoto: Oh that's easy! Of course I like baseball more but when I have to protect people, I use the sword as a weapon! :)

Haru: Oh I see…then the next-

?: VOIIIIIIIII! I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT THAT ANSWER!

?: I can't believe that someone that beat me would not like a sword better…

?: Maaa Maa…be calm… he has his own reason

Haru: Hahi! Why are there so many people here?

**(Can you guess who these three are from the chapter name? Tick Tock Tick Tock…times up XD)**

Reborn: Oh! I didn't expect you guys to be here.

Squalo: VOI! OF COURSE I'D BE HERE!

Genkishi: Hmph…

Asari Ugetsu: *smile*

Haru: Hahi! I didn't expect anyone of you to be here…but it's nice to see you guys again…

Squalo: VOI…you don't seem to be scared of us…would you like to be my practice dummy?

Haru: 0-o…uhhh I think I'll pass…

Reborn: Hmm…I didn't expect you the most, Genkishi…

Genkishi: I'm just here as a living will like Asari Ugetsu. Don't worry. I have no intentions of revenge.

Asari Ugetsu: So there you have it…

Reborn: Hmmm…mwahahaha…

Haru: Reborn-chan? What are you laughing about?

Reborn: Nothing…this is going to be fun…

All 4 swordsmen: ?

Reborn: Oi Squalo…Yamamoto said that he wants to cut your hair…

Squalo: NANI?! I'll CUT YOU TO PIECES!

Yamamoto: W-w-wait Squalo! I didn't say it! The kid just made that up!

Squalo: I DON'T CARE! VOI!

**(Sword Clashing…Cling*)**

Asari Ugetsu: They are fighting now…shouldn't we stop them?

Genkishi: I want to see which one is stronger…

Reborn: Oh yeah I forgot!

Genkishi & Asari Ugetsu: ?

Reborn: Asari Ugetsu said that he wanted to fight you!

Asari Ugestsu: What? I never said-

**(Sword Slash)**

Genkishi: I see…then I'll be your opponent…

Asari Ugetsu: Sigh…I can't get out of this one right…

Haru: HAHI! W-w-what should we do?

Reborn: Nothing…just watch…

Haru: But the set is getting cut up again!

Reborn: Then end it…

Haru: Hahi! Umm…Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous is over! See you again desu!

Shigure Souen Ryu special stance 10: Squantro di Rondine!

Haru: HAHIIIIII!

The end of the third interview! Review a lot please!


	4. Interview 4: The Man with 2 X's!

I don't own anything here! All of the credits/rights all go to their rightful owners! Hi again! This is the fourth interview! :) Had to go to my friend's birthday party so I haven't updated since morning…Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Interview 4: The Man with 2 x's

Haru: Haru's Haru Haru Interview dangerous is now on air!

Reborn: Today we have an interesting guest…kufufufu….

Haru: ?...I feel like something dangerous is going to happen…

Reborn: Today you'll know what Dangerous really means…

**Comes down from metal thing…**

Haru: Today's guest is the one and only Xanxus!

Xansus: …..

Haru: U-u-umm…please say something…

Xanxus: Hmph…trash

Haru: …

Reborn: Oi, Haru! What about the interview?

Haru: Oh, ok. Anyways, the first question is What were you doing after you lost the ring conflict?

Xanxus: Getting punished by the old geezer…

Haru: What kind of punishment is that?

Xanxus: …hmph

Haru (wind blowing): Uhhh…please answer

Reborn: Oi Xanxus! Just answer and get this over with…

Xanxus: I don't take orders from trash like you…

Haru: …ARGH! That's it! Stop saying that people are trash when they are not!

Xanxus: You are trash.

Haru: No, I'm not…

Xanxus: Yes

Haru: No

Xanxus: Yes

Haru: No

Xanxus: No

Haru: Yes…. Wait what?

Reborn: Congrats! Xanxus won this match!

Xanxus: Hmph…

Haru: Argh! I'd rather die than be interviewing a guy like you!

Xanxus (suddenly smiles wickedly): I'll do you a favor then…

Haru: ? What are you talking about? And why are you pointing that gun at ME?

Xanxus: Die.

Haru: HAHI!

?: MWAHAHAH! DIE REBORN!

Haru: That voice…Lambo-chan?!

Lambo (throws grenades): DIE REBORN!

Reborn: Shut up. Chaos Shot!

**Shoots all the grenades down and shoots once at Lambo's head…ouch 0_0**

Lambo: Gulp! H-H-have to s-s-stay c-c-calm… WAHHHHHH!

**Takes out the ten year bazooka…*POOF!***

Haru: HAHI! What is this pink smoke? And who are you? O-o

Reborn: Let me introduce him…this is the TYL Xanxus! And his chair also!

TYL Xanxus: Hmph…

Haru: …he doesn't change does he?

Reborn: I don't know just interview him…

Haru: Ok…so where did you get your sky storm liger box weapon?

TYL Xanxus: From the old bastard geezer…

Reborn: Oh! He added an extra bastard!

Haru: Really? What can it do?

TYL Xanxus: Petrify stuff and turn it into stone…

Haru: Really? Is that actually useful…

?: BOSS!

Haru: Hahi! Who is it now?!

Levi: Leviathan is here!

Haru: Where did you come from?

Levi: No matter where boss is, I will always be there for him!

Haru: Uhh…ha….well anyways, its good to have another guest :)

Levi: Quickly ask me questions so boss and I can get out of here!

Haru: Ok! Why do you always carry umbrella's when there isn't rain? Is it because you are paranoid?

Levi: Ha? I'm not! It's because I can be helpful to boss…

Haru: And how do you do that?

Levi: Easy…I can call lightning with these parabolas! I can light fire when boss is cold and cook food with the fire…also I can protect him by striking lightning on enemies!

Haru: Oh I see! By the way Xanxus-san never answered my question about how petrifying is useful…

Levi: I'll do it instead of him.

Haru: Really? Thank you!

TYL Xanxus: Hmph…**(throws wine glass at Levi's head)**

Levi: Thank you for your kindness!

Reborn:…these guys have a sickening bond…

Haru: Ha… **(sweatdrop)**

Levi: Anyways, It is useful because if you want a statue of something, you can just petrify it!

Haru: Ahhh! I see… well that's all the questions that I have for today!

Reborn: Congratulations, Haru!

Haru: Hai?

Reborn: You finally finished an interview!

Haru:… OH YEA! YAHOO! KYAH! I'M SO HAPPY!

TYL Xanxus: SHUT UP TRASH! DIE! **(takes guns out)**

Haru: HAHI?! W-W-wait!

Levi: Wait BOSS! You don't have to dirty your hands for this…I'll do it! Levi Volta!

Haru: HAHI!

**BOOOOOOM!**

Reborn: …sigh…I guess I said congratulations too soon…

* * *

And That's That! End of fourth Interview! Please Review also! :)

Thanks to CrimsonSkyTamer and galefrost 18 for reviewing! :)


	5. Interview 5: Strategy Captain & His Mom!

I don't own anything here! All credits to their owners! :)

**Notice: From now on, I'll try to update a new chapter atleast once in two days! I am busy cuz I still have school work in the holidays to do! So anyways, enjoy! XD P.S….all of the ID names that come up in this chapter are actually the khr casts in disguise! Let's see if you know who they are!**

* * *

Interview 5: Strategy Captain and His Mom!

Haru: Today is the day that everyone has been waiting for! It is time for the Haru Haru Inter-

Reborn: Everyone already knows what this is so just start the damn interview!

Haru: H-h-ha…. Anyways…Todays guest is the TYL SQUALO-SAN!

TYL Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?

Haru: Again? What are you talking about? The last time you came was 10 years ago…

TYL Squalo: HAAA? I DON'T GET WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Haru: Uhh…nevermind…anyways, today we are following a new kind of interview desu~!

Reborn: ? I didn't know about this… how is it different than normal?

Haru: So instead of Haru asking the questions, people in the Vongola will ask questions instead, but you won't know who because they all have fake ID names!

TYL Squalo: VOIIIII! JUST HURRY UP AND ASK ALREADY!

Haru: Hai! Our first question! "Squalo-dono, where did thou get your shark?" from Ilovedolphins3!

Reborn: …Isn't it quite obvious who it is? With the thou thingy….

TYL Squalo: VOIIIIIIIII! From the ocean of course!

Haru: Hahi! That was unexpected!

TYL Squalo: What? (tato? In squalo language) Are you stupid? Sharks only live in the sea!

Haru: Well I guess so…

TYL Squalo: ANYWAYS, I COULD CARE LESS! JUST LET ME FIGHT!

**(Swings sword around)**

Haru: HAHI! This person is….. DANGEROUS desu!

?: Maaa~~ if you get angry often, you'll pop a blood vessel~!

TYL Squalo: Ack! …that voice…

Lussuria: MAMA is here now! :)

TYL Squalo: L-L-LUSSURIA?!

Reborn: Oh! This looks pretty interesting…

TYL Squalo: OI BRAT!

Haru (jumps up a bit): Hai?

TYL Squalo: I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT HIM BEING A GUEST!

Haru: I didn't know either…

TYL Squalo: What?...your the host and you don't know… VOIIIIIIIII! DON'T MESS WITH ME! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU APART!

Haru: H-h-hai?!

Lussuria: Mo~ Squ-chan…your blood pressure will go up you know~

TYL Squalo: SQU-CHAN?! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Reborn: Urusai…shut up already…

**(threatens them with his gun)**

Haru: Hahi! T-t-then let's start the next question… "Yo! I've always been wondering but don't normal people think you're a girl by mistake because of your long hair?" From Baseball&SwordIdiot!

TYL Squalo: HA?! That idiot…

Haru: Hahi? You know who it is?

TYL Squalo: You think I'm Stupid?! There's only one person who loves baseball and uses the sword!

Haru: Ahahaha….

Lussuria: Can I answer that question for him~?

Haru: Huh? Uhh…sure!

Lussuria: He actually gets mistaken a lot by normal people! The last time I went to the mall with him I actually putted him in girl outfit and all the shop managers were staring at him~!

TYL Squalo: VOIIIIII! DON'T GO SPREADING WEIRD RUMORS!

Lussuria: But it's the truth! Here I have a picture~

**(Shows the picture!)**

TYL Squalo: VOIIIIII! DON'T MESS WITH ME!

Lussuria: Mo~It is just the truth~

Reborn: … hahaha…this could be used as blackmail material…

TYL Squalo: VOIIIII! STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE!

Reborn: But anyways…I never knew you liked cross-dressing…

TYL Squalo: It wasn't me! Lussuria pushed me into the changing room and forced me into it!

Lussuria: Don't worry~ that wasn't the only time! I still have plenty of photos! Here they-

**(Pictures ripped to pieces because of Squalo's sword attack)**

Lussuria: S-s-s-qu-c-chan?

TYL Squalo: I've kept up with this for too long…. DIE!

Lussuria: HIEEEE!

**(runs away)**

Haru: Hahi? BUT THE INTERVIEW!

Reborn: Stop it…it won't work…

Haru: … T^T anyways…see you again desu…

TYL Squalo: DIEEEE!

**(SLASH*)**

* * *

End of chapter~! Review please!


	6. Interview 6: Extreme and Calm Love!

I don't own any characters~! All credits and rights to their owners!

Hi guys~! This is the 6th interview! Woohooo! Actually I don't even believe myself…that I had the patience to actually reach chapter 6 in my writing in about 3 days 0_0…anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

Interview 6: Extreme but Calm Love!

Haru: Hi everyone~! It is the time that everyone has been waiting for! It is the Haru Haru Interview…I guess I should stop here before Reborn-chan gets angry…

Reborn: Oh! So you learned your lesson…

Haru: Hai! Haru will stop being an annoyance to everyone!

Reborn: Well that's good… **(but can you do it?)**

Haru: Anyways, today's guest is, Kyoko-chan's brother, Sasagawa Ryohei desu~!

Ryohei: EXTREME EXCITED!

Haru: Hahi! Umm…can you speak a bit softer please? It is a bit too loud…

Ryohei: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Reborn: Don't bother…it won't work so mind your own volume…

Haru: Ha…. Anyways! We have a question for you! Do you love your sister Kyoko-chan?

Ryohei: OF COURSE! SHE'S THE ONLY SISTER I HAVE IN THE WORLD!

Reborn: A Ryohei-like answer!

Haru: Ah~ I want a brother that cares for me like that too~

Reborn: I guess that that's the good trait about Ryohei…

Ryohei: KYOKO! I WILL PROTECT YOU!

Haru: Kyoko-chan is lucky to have such a great brother like him~ The next question! Who do you think you are like the most in Tsuna's Guardians?

Ryohei: Hmmm….I think….its EXTREMELY YAMAMOTO!

Haru: Hahi! That was unexpected! I thought you would say Tsuna! _

Reborn: Well they are alike in many ways…**(especially the stupidity)**

Haru: ? Reborn-chan seems to be thinking a lot today…Anyways, what is your reason for your answer?

Ryohei: Hmmm…that's an EXTREME GOOD QUESTION! I think it's because we are alike and when I'm with him, I feel happy and warm inside not like when I'm with Taco-head!

?: That is what we call love!

Haru: Hahi! That voice…BIANCHI-SAN?

?: Haha! I don't think senpai thinks of me like that though XD

Reborn: Oh! Yamamoto is also here…

Bianchi: But that warm feeling inside is love…

Yamamoto: Uhh…

Ryohei: WHAT? EXTREME MISUNDERSTANDING!

Bianchi: Don't worry, I will help you with your love…

Ryohei: I SAID THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE!

Reborn: Bianchi can't hear you…she is a love maniac after all…

Bianchi: Ma~ Reborn is so cold~!

Haru: Hahi! Bianchi-san is misunderstanding to a completely new level… o-o

Bianchi: When trying to win someone's heart, you need to cook well…

Reborn: You three, just think of it as love advice…

Haru, Ryohei, Yamamoto: Oh! That was a good idea!

Bianchi: And now, I am going to show you guys are to properly cook food…the important thing is to put your love into it…

Yamamoto: So are you suppose to say I love you or something to all of your ingredients? **(smile*)**

Everyone (sweatdrop): … -_-

**Wind blows…**

Haru: Um…Yamamoto-san…I don't think that's what she meant…

Ryohei: …even I can't compete with his stupidity…

Yamamoto: Hahaha!

Bianchi: …What is so funny, Yamamoto Takeshi?

Yamamoto: ? Well nothing really…

Bianchi: Then why don't you try my cooking full with love? Maybe you'll understand it better…

**Bianchi hands him a plate full of purple looking…uhhh…how do I explain this…let's say that it looks like a dome that is purple and has weird purple smoke coming out of it…plus it has heart candies on it…**

Haru: Hahi? Your already done?! But how did you…

Bianchi: I was cooking when you guys were gaping at Yamamoto…

Ryohei: I don't think that's the important thing…what is this?

Bianchi: Love cooking.

Ryohei: No, we know that…I mean what is this…Thing…made out of?

Bianchi: Scorpions, sugar, flour, eggs, herbs, chocolate, pepper…

Haru: 0_0…uhhh…

Reborn: If your thinking about how she could make something like this with those ingredients? Trust me…no one can do it except her!

Haru: I see…

Bianchi: By the way Ryohei…did you just call my cooking full of love a thing? Quite the nerve you've got…

Ryohei: Uhhh…

Bianchi: Eat my cooking and you'll understand…

Ryohei: I-uhh-ummm…I'm not really that hungry and I have a stomach ache…

Bianchi: Don't worry. This cooking cures stomache aches…

Ryohei: Really? EXTREME CURIOUS! Let's eat!

**Ryohei eats one spoonful…**

Yamamoto: WAIT! SENPAI!

**Ryohei faints immediately.**

Bianchi: Oh, I forgot…it cures stomachaches by making you faint immediately…good cure right?

Yamamoto: Uhhh…

Haru: Hahi…

Reborn: I'm going to go now…

**Reborn walks off…**

Yamamoto: OI! Kid! Don't just run!

Bianchi: By the way, he only ate a spoonful…would you guys like to try one?

Yamamoto: I-uhh…don't feel like it…

Bianchi: Still I'm going to make you eat it…HERE GOES! POISON COOKING!

Yamamoto: WAIT!

**Yamamoto quickly runs away while Bianchi throws poison cooking at him!**

Haru: HAHI! Wait! Don't just go…Sigh…anyways…I guess this is it for today…See you again desu~!

Bianchi: Haru, I still have left after giving some to Yamamoto…you can have the rest!

Haru: Huh? I…uhh…

**Looks over to Yamamoto and Ryohei knocked out on the floor…**

Bianchi: Here! You wouldn't refuse me right?

Haru: HAHI!

* * *

And that was the end people! XD Yay! The 6th interview is now done! THNX TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! =] And for new people here, please take the time to atleast just review…even if it is only one word that is ok too~! :) See you again! Desu~ :p


	7. Interview 7: A Fighting Triangle!

All credits and rights to their owners! :) This is the 7th interview I believe~! Anyways, I will try to write more and get more favs and review! WOOHOOO! GO ME! XD Sorry I'm weird so anyways, enjoy~!

P.S. By the way, I think this chapter has a lot of fighting…don't ask me why…its just that fighting are the characters' personalities…so its hard to come up with something funny with these characters but I try my best XD By the way, Skyla is me, the narrator although it's not my true name XD!

* * *

Interview 7: A Fighting Triangle!

Haru: Hello everyone~! Today we have an especially unexpected guest!

Reborn: Really? Hmm…

Haru: Umm…what are you thinking about Reborn-chan...?

Reborn: Nothing…don't mind me…just continue with the interview already…

Haru: Hai! Today's special guest is, Alaude-san!

Alaude: ….

Haru: Ummm…can you please say something?

Alaude: ...

Reborn: It's ok…just ask a question and he might answer…

Haru: Oh! I see…then the first question! What do you think of your cloud ring successor, Hibari-san?

Alaude: …too weak…

**(Wind blowing…whoosh…..)**

Haru: I see…then the next ques-

?: I'll bite you to death…

Haru: Hahi? H-h-hibari-san?

Reborn: Hibari wouldn't let a remark like that pass…

Alaude: I have no interest to fight a weakling like you…

Hibari: Kamikorous…

**Tonfa smack* Alaude uses his handcuffs to fight back**

Haru: HAHI! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!

Reborn: Just watch…you don't see a good fight like this often…think of it as a movie! This is a first class seat you know!

Haru: That's not the case here! They will ruin the set again! And I don't want that to happen again… T^T

Reborn: Then you do it somehow…I'll sit here and enjoy :)

Haru: Wahhh! Somebody! PLEASE STOP THEM!

?: Kufufufu~then you owe me one…

Haru: Hahi? What is with all this mist?

Hibari: This sensation…

Alaude: Hm?

**Mist covers the set…and appears…ROKUDO MUKURO 3**

Mukuro: I am back from hell…kufufufu~

Hibari: You…

**Hibari switches targets and goes towards Mukuro…but Mukuro uses his illusions, fire pillars to stop him in his tracks…and then Hibari opens his box weapon roll…**

Hibari: Roll. Multiply.

**Roll multiplys and shoots himself at Mukuro and Alaude. Mukuro uses his ice illusion to turn the place into an ice palace. Alaude uses his handcuffs to handcuff Mukuro when he was open but Hibari smacked Alaude with his Tonfas.**

Hibari: That is my prey. Don't steal it.

**Alaude switches targets and throws his handcuffs at Hibari but Hibari knocks them down with his tonfas…meanwhile Mukuro has changed to his beast summoning skill and summoned strong huge snakes to wrap around Hibari and…**

Reborn: Oi! Skyla…you don't have to explain the fighting scene too much…after all, this is an interview fanfiction…isn't it?

Skyla (me): Oh sorry…I just don't know how to write properly with these fighting maniacs…

Hibari, Mukuro, Alaude: Hm? Another prey…

Skyla: Wait, WHAT? Excuse me? I'm the person who is making you guys be able to fight like this…I'm the writer!

Hibari: I could care less…

Reborn: I'll be the narrator from now…**Hibari smacks Skyla with his tonfas but Skyla regains her balance and kicks him in the face, but she was stopped by a pair of handcuffs, flying in her direction…then-**

Skyla: GIVE ME MY NARRATION JOB BACK!

Reborn: Ok, fine…

Skyla: Hmph…good bye…

**Skyla disappears back to her computer XD (srry…I think that was weird…)**

Haru: Hahi! What just happened…

Reborn: Oh! Where were you?

Haru: I don't know…I think I fainted when I saw them fighting so hard…

Reborn: Anyways, now that they have calmed down a bit, finish interviewing them…

Haru: Hai! Hibari-san! What do you think of Alaude-san?

Hibari: A prey probably worth biting to death.

Haru: Uhhh…and you Mukuro-san?

Mukuro: Kufufufu~... a dead man that came back to help the disgusting mafia world…

Haru: Hahi….Ummm…I don't know what to ask now…

Hibari: Then we can continue fighting…

Haru: Hai? WAIT! I have one! Hibari-san! Where did you get the catchphrase I'll bite you to death?

Hibari: …It sounds cool…and unusual…also those were my first words that came out after I was born…

**Wind blow~…Whooosh….awkward silence…**

Haru: …hahi…

Reborn: A hibari-like answer…

Hibari: By the way baby…will you fight me again? I haven't repaid you back since our last fight in the arcobaleno trials…

Reborn: Later that is… ciao ciao!

**Reborn escapes through the ceiling before fighting occurs, which is what he predicted would happen…**

Haru: Then this is the end! Haru Haru Interview Dangerous Corner! See you again desu~!

Hibari: Let's continue shall we?

Mukuro: Kufufu~I've been waiting for this moment…to fight you freely…

Alaude: …I'll arrest you...for making me angry…

Haru: HAHI! I should run away from here!

**CRASH! BOOM!**

Hibari: Kamikorosu…!

* * *

The end! Now that I look back at what I wrote? It sounds weird…cuz I put myself in and also fighting scenes…anyways…please review even if its only one word! Ciao!


	8. Interview 8: Mist Successor's Argument!

All credits to their rightful owners! Hi people! This is the eighth interview! :) I took a one day writing break to find myself some motivation and read myself some other fanfics…srry to keep the wait! Thnx to those to have been reviewing Anyways, without any further ado, I present you with the eighth interview! XD P.S. I just noticed that I haven't said the part about the metal cage coming down for the past few chapters XD Spoiler for next chapter: I'll put G and I-pin in for sure after-all some people requested it…

* * *

Interview 8: Mist Successor Argument!

Haru: Good Afternoon, everyone! This is the eighth interview! :)

Reborn: I'm surprised!

Haru: Hai?

Reborn: That you survived until the 8th interview…

Haru: HAHI! Don't talk like I am going to die, Reborn-chan…

Reborn: You could…any moment from now…

Haru (sweat drop): Ha…ahahaha….

Reborn: But you will die now this minute if you don't start the interview.

Haru: HAI! Today's guest is…the arcobaleno….VIPER!

**Metal Cage comes down with…nobody! 0_0**

Haru: Hahi? Viper-san? Where are you?

Reborn: He is here…come out Viper…

Haru: VIPER-SAN? VIPER-SAN? VI- HAHI!

**Snakes came falling down from the ceiling…**

Haru: SNAKES?! KYAHHHHH!

Reborn: Oi! Viper! Stop fooling with Haru!

Viper/Marmon: My name is Marmon, Not Viper!

**Snakes disappear…**

Haru: Hahi? The snakes disappeared…

Reborn: Baka-Haru…that was an illusion…

Haru: Oh…but why did you do that Vi-…I mean Marmon-san?

Marmon: Because you called the name that I hated the most…

Haru: Hahi…but that is your name…oh yes! I just thought of a question!

Marmon: What is it…

Haru: Why do you hate your name, Viper?

Marmon: It's because it reminds me of the cursed arcobaleno…

Reborn: But you are one of the arcobaleno…

Marmon: But I still hate it…

Haru: I see…also I would like to ask you something else...

Reborn: Wait Haru.

Haru: Hai?

Reborn: Can I ask one question to Marmon instead?

Haru: Uhh…hai…

Reborn: Oi Marmon!

Marmon: What?

Reborn: Have you heard about your…Varia Mist successor?

Marmon: Hm? Oh you mean…if I remember correctly…a guy name Fran?

Reborn: But you haven't seen him before right?

Marmon: Yea…how do you know?

Reborn: Because you just called him a…GUY…when I think he isn't yet…

Marmon: What you mean it's not a guy but a women?

**Wind blows…**

Reborn: …no that's not it either…

Skyla (me): Pht…BWAHAHAHHA! A….WOMEN….Fran... AHAHAHA!

Marmon: What is so funny? Do you want to die?

Skyla: No of course not…but I just think its funny how Fran is a women…HAHAHHA!

?: That's mean, writer-san…I'm a true guy…

Reborn: Oh! He came out…let me introduce him to you Marmon…this…GUY is F-

Fran: Fran desu~

Skyla: Uhh…Fran…

Fran: Hai, writer-san?

Skyla: I think that it isn't a good idea to interrupt Reborn while he is speaking…and also don't call me writer-san…my name is Skyla so call me that please…

Fran: Hai~

Reborn: Oi you frog…do you have a death wish?

**Points gun at Fran…**

Fran: Of course not, Mr. Strongest Baby Hitman Ever in the world…

**Wind blows again…stronger…with leaves xD**

Skyla: …I think you just made a death wish…

Reborn: …Nope! If you meant that then I will forgive you :3

**Skyla falls down anime style…**

Skyla: What…the…heck?!

Reborn: Do you have a problem, Skyla? True you're the writer but you can't make me not kill you…

Skyla: Hmm…let me see about that…

Haru: Hahi! Don't fight…please…

Reborn: Fine…then let's get on with the interview

Skyla: I guess I'll leave now…

Fran: Bye writer…I mean…Skyla-chan…

Skyla: Skyla…chan? *smile* Bye~Fran-kun!

**Skyla goes back to her computer**

Fran: …is she my fan or something?

Reborn: I guess so...(really I'm not crazy over him but I just like his funny personality… :p)

Haru: Anyways…let's continue on now…

Marmon: Hurry up…it will cost you more if you waste time…

Haru: HAHI! Ok…so what do you think of your successor Fran?

Marmon: He is weak and weird…because he wears a froggy hat…

Fran: Well that's because Bel-senpai made me wear it…

Marmon: Hm? Bel? I see…but why would he make you wear a frog hat…

Fran: He said that it resembles you…

Marmon: Nani? I'm going to kill him someday…

?: Ushishishi…kill the prince? Can you do it?

Marmon: Bel…explain yourself…

Bel: Well you always wear a hood…so I put one on Fran~ushishishi

Fran: Um…Bel-senpai…I don't think this is called a hood...are you really a genius?

Bel: The answer to that question…you should know already!

Throws knives at Fran…and it hits Fran in the frog head…

Fran: Oww…Bel-senpai…that hurts…

Bel: Ushishishi~then I will let you suffer some more…

Marmon: Let me join too…this guy is too weak to be my successor…I will teach him some things…

Haru: Hahi? Wait! I'm not done with the interview yet!

Bel throws knives at Fran and Marmon freezes him…

Haru: Hahi! It suddenly turned cold…I'm going to freeze to death…

Reborn: It is just an illusion…but of course you wouldn't understand that…I'm going to leave now! Ciao Ciao~

**Reborn leaves…**

Haru: HAHI! I guess this is then end…See you again desu~!

Bel: Mink! Come out!

**Mink comes out of the storm box…**

Bel: FULL POWER FLAMES!

Fran: OUCH!

Haru: HAHI! DANGEROUS DESU~!

**CRASH!**

* * *

And that is the end! Please review and wait for the next chapter! XD


	9. Interview 9: Gather, A Big Crowd!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Srry that it takes a long time to update now…cuz my school holiday just ended so now it might take longer to update a new chapter but I try to do it within each week…T^T Anyways…I'll try to update a lot :) So let's get on with the story! XD P.S. Today's chapter includes 6 characters! XD although each character may not have a lot of roles because I have to distribute it according to personality…=/

* * *

Interview 9: Gather! A Big Crowd!

Haru: Hi everyone! There hasn't been a Haru Haru interview for a while but I will try my best! :) So without furder ado, let's meet our guest!

Reborn: Oh! I didn't have to tell you to start the interview…you've made improvement, Haru!

Haru: Thank you, Reborn-chan! Anyways, our guest today, is…I-pin chan!

I-pin: Xie Xie…thank you for letting me be part of the interview!

Haru: No need for thanks! Our first question! This was sent by a person ID which is… ( you know who that is right? XD) He asked…do you have anyone that you like?

I-pin: Huh? I-i-i-i-pin wa…ummm…*number 10 on pinzu time bomb*

Reborn: Oh! We haven't seen this in a while!

Haru: Hahi? What is going on?

**Number 9…..8….**

Reborn: Just wait and see~

Haru: Huh….

**Number 7….6…5…4…**

?: Hie! Pinzu Time Bomb! I need to hurry!

Haru: Hahi? That voice…TSUNA-SAN?

Tsuna: Hie!

**Tsuna grabs I-pin when it was count 2 and throws her away!**

**BOOM* Explosion**

Haru: Hahi! What just happened? Was that fireworks?

Tsuna: How do you guys manage to see that explosion as fireworks…

Haru: Does that mean we have great sense! :3

Tsuna: NO! Of course not! Geez…don't you understand anything…

?: This stupid women…who doesn't understand anything…che

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?

Gokudera: JUUDAIME! I couldn't find you anywhere so I was worried!

Tsuna: I just came to Haru's interview instinctively because I felt that something was going to go wrong…

?: I see that you still have the vongola intuition…

?: Of course they do…they are leading the Vongola that all of us have created…

Reborn: Oh! Is today a special day? Everyone is gathering…even the 1st generation people…

Primo: No, we are always within the ring so we can always come out…

G: So there you have it…hey brat…nice to see you again…

Gokudera: YOU! You ran away the last time! FIGHT WITH ME AGAIN!

G: No. You're too weak for me…

Gokudera: I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!

**Inserts red storm flames into his Sistema C.A.I again…0_0**

Gokudera: CLOUD plus STORM! EXPLODE!

G: Hmph…too weak brat

Haru: HAHI! They are fighting again…what should I DO!

Primo: It's okay…let them be…they won't harm us…we can protect you…right Decimo?

Tsuna: Huh? Uhh…hai…

Haru: I see…ARIGATO TSUNA-SAN!

Reborn: GET ON WITH THE INTERVIEW ALREADY!

**Points his gun at Haru…**

Haru: Hahi! Okay I get it…anyways…where is I-pin chan?

Tsuna: She's back here…

**I-pin comes back looking fine**

Haru: Oh! Ok…then let's continue our interview…I-pin chan! You are very good at fighting yes? Who is your master?

I-pin: Oh! I learn from my master, Fon sensei…

Haru: Oh I see! I want to see you fight once…

Reborn: I thought you did…

Haru: Hahi? When?

Skyla: In the arcobalenos trial…you know the one with the red pacifier…oh and by the way, I just came to refresh your mind. That's it. I'm not going to interfere with your interview…:)

Haru: …OHHH! I remember now! Thank you Skyla-chan!

Skyla: Your welcome!

**Disappears…**

Gokudera: Why are you so hard to die!

G: Because I'm not weak like you are…

Haru: HAHI! I think the fighting is going out of hand…

Reborn: It's ok…it will last for about …10 more minutes and then we will have to get out of here before we die too…well I won't because I'm the world's strongest Hitman! :)

Tsuna: SO IN THE END YOUR JUST BRAGGING?

Primo: You can ask us questions too you know…

Haru: Huh? Oh ok…so Primo-san…why are you always in dying will mode…?

Primo: It's not like I want to be in this state but I am already dead so my will is flames…which means that I can't turn into the state that I was normally…

Haru: Oh I see…

G: You can ask me too…I'm getting bored…

Gokudera: WHAT? But you are fighting me!

G: I can talk even if I fight with you…

Gokudera: ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!

Reborn: Haru! You have 4 minutes left…

Haru: HAHI! Ok…then G-san…where did you get that tattoo looking thing on your face?

G: It's not a tattoo…but I was born with in which proves that I am loyal to Primo…

Haru: Oh I see…I understand now!

Reborn: Haru! 1 minute…

Haru: HAHI! Tsuna-san…let's get out of here!

Tsuna: I guess your right…let's go Haru…

Primo: Are you going to leave your guardians here to fight? You are irresponsible…

Tsuna: HUH? But you are leaving your guardian here too…

Primo: You want to fight? I will teach you how to be a true boss…

Tsuna: But I *gulp*

**Reborn feeds him the dying will ball thingy…unwillingly to listen to Tsuna's opinion…**

Tsuna: Burning axle!

Primo: Cloak!

Haru: HAHI! I think I'm going to go now…

?: Why are you crowding around…I will bite you all to death…

Haru: HIBARI-SAN?!

Hibari: Here goes…roll…multiply…!

Haru: HAHI!

Tsuna: X-Burner!

***BOOOOOM!* *SQUEAL* *Cough***

I-pin: Huh? Hibari…

**Countdown again…10…9…8…**

Haru: HAHI! TODAY IS SOOOO DANGEROUS! GOOD BYE! SEE YOU AGAIN DESU~!

**I-pin explodes!**

Haru: HAHI! STOP! NO MORE!

* * *

And that was that! :) please review!


	10. Interview 10: Disgusting Mafia World!

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners! So this is the 10th Interview! Please enjoy and have fun! By the way, I actually just created a new story which currently has three chapters. That was why I was kind of late on this interview. But I promise that I will still continue this interview…about one new per week because I want to challenge myself to try writing stories so you can also go check the story out. It's called The Marionette's Requiem. Anyways, Here is the 10th interview! By the way, this is again a fighting kind of chapter.

* * *

Interview 10: Disgusting Mafia World!

Haru: Hi everyone! It is the very waited Haru Haru Interview! Today we have a special guest. She's a cute but quiet girl. You should know who she is~

Reborn: I think I know who…anyways, we haven't been here for about 6 days now. What happened?

Skyla: Oh I made a new story so I was focused on that one for the first few days. So the Interview will come slower than normal but it will continue on.

Reborn: I see. Then let's start the interview shall we, Haru?

Haru: Hai! Our guest today is the one and only, Chrome-chan desu~

Chrome: Umm..arigato for putting me in an interview…

Haru: It's ok! Besides I want to have some friends in the interview too! The first question is, "Do you have anyone that you like yet?". This was sent from SweetsLover…must be Kyoko-chan! So do you?

Chrome: Ah, umm….I…ehhh…h-hai…

Haru: REALLY? WHO IS IT!

Chrome: Well it is…

?: That wouldn't be Fran right?

Haru: HAHI? Why is there a mist here?

Mukuro: Kufufufu~I've come back from hell…

Chrome: Mukuro-sama? Demo your in vin-

Reborn: We just borrowed him a bit.

Mukuro: Kufufu…so it isn't Fran right, my kawaii chrome…

Chrome: No it isn't, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro: Kufufu~then that's ok. Please continue with the interview and get this over with so I can leave with Chrome.

Haru: Hahi! Hai…so then, What do you think about the Vongola?

Chrome:…I think it's a good family….and our boss is kind too…

Haru: I know right? Haru-chan's husband is sooo cool and kind!

?: WHO IS YOUR HUSBAND?

Haru: TSUNA-SAN!

Tsuna: WAIT! DON'T HUG ME!

Reborn: What a relief…that you finally have a wife…

Tsuna: DON'T GO SAYING WEIRD THINGS!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

?: AHHH! WHY IS THE VONGOLA HERE BYON!

Tsuna: HIEEE! Why are they here?

Chrome: Ken…Chikusa…

Ken: I'll beat you, Vongola…! Kong CHANNEL!

Tsuna: HIEEEE! WAIT!

Reborn: Tsuna. Fight with your dying will!

Tsuna: HIE! WAIT DON'T SHOOT ME!

Skyla: Too late. Sorry Tsuna.

**Reborn shot Tsuna with the dying will…**

Tsuna: REBORNNNNN! Fight with my DYING WILL!

Ken: HERE I GO!

**Ken charges at Tsuna but he was stop by Tsuna's fist. Tsuna hit him in the face but Ken recovered and changed to his faster channel…he quickly reappeared behind Tsuna and bit him in the shoulder. Tsuna kicked him and sent him flying to the wall. Tsuna then ran after Ken and continued fighting…**

Chikusa: Shouldn't we stop them, Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: For now let's just sit and wait. You can join if you want to chikusa.

Chikusa: Hai.

**Chikusa joins the battle. He uses his needle yoyos on Tsuna while he was occupied with Ken but Tsuna dodged while Ken couldn't and got hit instead.**

Ken: "OI! KAKIPI! He's the enemy not me…!"

Chikusa: Dodge them yourself.

Ken: WHY YOU!

**Ken ran to Chikusa and punched him in the face. At that moment, Tsuna came running back and kicked Ken in the head which knocked both the Kokuyo students down. But they recovered soon and were fighting again.**

Haru: HAHI! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN THIS TIME? I don't want it to be like the last interview…

Reborn: Last time was more dangerous than any other times. What a relief Haru. You survived.

Haru: DON'T SAY LIKE I COULD HAVE DIED!

Reborn: You could.

Haru (sweatdrop): But my interview…

Reborn: There shouldn't be any problems right because Chrome is still here.

Haru: Oh! I see…then let's continue shall we Chrome-chan!

Chrome: Hai.

Haru: Chrome-chan, why do you always wear an eye patch.

Chrome: It is because Mukuro sama's eye shows his powers so I put it over mine too so it can hide his presense to people who don't know that we share the same body for now. Also, Mukuro sama can just take off the eye patch once he comes.

Haru: I see! It's pretty useful right?

?: I call it useless…waste of precious money…

Haru: Hahi? Now who?

Marmon: If it was me, I would save my money instead…

Mukuro: Kufufu~Chrome like you isn't a money freak…

Marmon: Hm? You want to fight?

Mukuro: I don't mind but you do know that you will be losing in the end…you lost pathetically last fight in the ring conflicts…

Marmon: We'll see for sure.

**Marmon turns the room into an ice cube…Mukuro uses his fire pillars to block…he also summons snakes to wrap around Marmon but Marmon escapes and uses his illusions to counter…**

Mukuro: Chrome…I mean…Nagi…you can help me finish this quickly…

Chrome: Ah! HAI!

**Chrome joins the fight…**

Haru: HAHI! CHROME-CHAN!

Reborn: Haru…I think you should end this soon…otherwise it is going to become like the last interview…very soon…

Haru: HAHI! THEN SEE YOU AGAIN DESU~! HIEEEE!

Tsuna: FIST BULLET!

Mukuro: Illusion…skill.

Marmon: Ice Illusion…

Ken: BYON~!

Chikusa: YOYO NEEDLES!

**BOOM! Smokes covers the setting…**

Haru: Cough cough….err….where is everyone?

Reborn: They went outside to continue fighting…

Haru: Hahi…I'm feeling faint desu~…

**Haru faints…**

Reborn: I won't carry you out. Ciao~

* * *

And that was the end of the 10th interview XD Anyways, please review!


	11. Interview 11: Blonde, Black, and White!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights to their rightful owners! :) This is the eleventh interview! XD It has been almost a week since I updated…sorry about that. I'm busy with school work so, it takes me some time to update once in a while. Anyways, without any delay, I introduce you to the 11th Interview!

P.S. Don't forget to check out my other story! I haven't been getting many reviews and some of them weren't too encouraging so even if it is one word like good or bad, please still review it. :) I'll try to improve as a writer! So this is a special chapter! :) It is longer than normal :p It's as a sorry for taking so long to write a new interview! Also, this interview stars Skyla a lot.

* * *

Interview 11: A Blonde, Black, and White

Haru: Good morning, everyone! Today we are starting early in the morning! :) It is Haru Haru Interview Dangerous Desu~

Reborn: Let's just start the freaking interview already…

Haru: Hahi! Are you in a bad mood again today?

Reborn: What are you talking about? I am always like normal! (smile)

Haru: Uhh…that smile is freaking me out…

Reborn: Did you say something?

Haru: HIE! No! No no no no no…nothing! Hahaha…anyways, our guest today is…DINO-SAN desu~!

Dino: Yo. How are you doing?

Haru: Haru is doing fine! So may I ask you some questions?

Dino: Sure. Fire 'em at me.

Haru: Why is it that you don't work well when your subordinates are not around?

Dino: Huh? REBORN! You told her that right? You know that it isn't true! Why do you always say that?

Reborn: It's the truth you know…just accept it already, Dino.

Dino: It isn't really…

Haru: So is it the truth or not?

Dino: Of course not. You believe me right?

Haru: Well yes I do but Reborn-san usually doesn't lie often…

Dino: Not often? *I think he does a lot….mumble mumble*

Reborn: Did you say something, Dino?

Dino: No,nothing ha ha ha….(sweat drop)

Reborn: If you still won't believe me, then I'll test you.

Dino: Huh? What test?

Reborn: Walk over to Haru.

Dino: Uh, ok?

**Dino walks over to Haru but before he reaches her, he accidentally trips on his own foot and falls over lamely…**

Dino: Ow…

Haru (sweatdrop): Uh…

Reborn: See what I mean now?

Haru: Ha….I guess yes….hahaha….so I'm going to ask you the second question!

Dino: Sure…

**Dino suddenly lost some interest in the interview and was sulking in the corner….with a dark aura surrounding him. Haru saw this and was shocked a little but decided that if she was cheerful, she could help Dino feel better…**

Reborn: I doubt that will work, Skyla…

Skyla: …shut up. Not like you know how to make this story interesting…

Reborn (smirk): I'll show you how we hitman do things. Oi, Haru. I want to ask Dino a question. Can I?

Haru: Huh? Oh yes!

Skyla: mumble…although it's more like a demand than a question…mumble mumble…

Reborn: Did you say something?

Skyla: Sure did, but I guess your ears weren't able to hear them. Tough luck.

Reborn: It seems like people are talking a lot behind my back often today…

Skyla: Probably your problem...

Haru: HAHI! Don't fight! Just please let me finish this interview!

Skyla: Sure, go ahead.

Haru: By the way, Skyla-chan…aren't you going to go back to your computer to narrate?

Skyla: I want to watch how Reborn makes this story more interesting. I can't let him win when I am the writer.

Haru (Sweatdrop): Uh…hai….anyways, so what did you want to ask, Reborn-chan?

Reborn: Oh, right. Oi Dino. First get out of that corner.

**Dino gets out of his corner and walks straight to Reborn without tripping this time….**

Haru: Hm? Who is narrating?

Skyla: I am. I'm writing using my phone.

Haru: I see.

Reborn: Anyways, Dino. You once said that…you could beat Squalo easily right?

Dino: What? I never said-

Reborn: And you said that he was just another trash that worked for Xanxus.

Dino: Nani? I didn't say anything like that!

Reborn (smirk): Oi. Skyla. You know what's going to happen next right.

Skyla: …of course. Thank god I have my earphones with me.

Haru: Hahi? What is going to happen?

Skyla (equipped with ear phones and pressing them close to her ear) : Haru. Shut your ears now.

Haru: Hahi?

Skyla: Just do it. QUICK.

Haru: Uhh, ok…

**Haru closes her ears when suddenly a loud voice boomed over the place…**

?: VOIIIIIIII! WHO SAID THAT THEY COULD BEAT ME?

Haru: HAHI! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! IT'S TOO LOUD!

Skyla: ...what a repulsive voice…makes my ear drums bleed.

Squalo: WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Reborn: She's the writer of this interview…Skyla.

Skyla: Yo.

Squalo: Yo…NO WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?

Skyla: Would you please shut your mouth before I try to shove something up your throat to keep you from yelling like a freak?

Squalo: WHAT? You BRAT! I could slice you into pieces in only 1 second!

Skyla: Want to try? I'd reconsider it.

Squalo: Well, let's just see what happens once we start…

Haru: HAHI! Reborn-chan! They are going to fight again!

Reborn: I already told you that I was going to make this a lot more interesting than normal!

Haru: TOO INTERESTING DESU!

Squalo: Oh yeah…Bucking Horse Dino! I'm ripping you to pieces too!

Dino: ME TOO?

Skyla: I don't think you should…he's weak right now without his subordinates…

Dino: OI! NO NEED TO TELL HIM THAT!

Skyla: …sorry

Dino: Apology not accepted…

Skyla: Too bad, you'll have to accept because even if I'm not that strong like you guys but fighting a Dino without his subordinates? Even a girl like me can easily beat you.

Dino: You….I'll show you what I'm made out of.

Squalo: Oi, brat. I like your personality. Too bad you're going to die now!

Reborn: I'll take over narrating the fight from now on!

**Squalo charges first. He takes out his sword to cut Skyla in half. Skyla already saw it coming and dodged easily. While Dino's whip came crashing down in the middle of Squalo and Skyla making them dodge out of the way in time. Skyla then switches targets to Dino. **

Skyla: I guess I should take the side-freak show people first…

**Skyla runs towards Dino with amazing speed and disappears while reappearing behind Dino. She kicked him straight in the head causing his head to fall to the ground. He lost consciousness straight away. Skyla took his whip.**

Skyla: I want to borrow this for a second. Thanks for the consideration.

Squalo (smirk and thinks to himself): This brat…she may not look like she's strong at all but she could be. Now, she's good but if she is trained properly…she could become a deadly weapon.

**Skyla interrupts Squalo in the middle of his thoughts as she used Dino's whip to wrap around Squalo's ankle. Well maybe not used but attempted to because Squalo dodged away reappearing behind her. Skyla quickly turned around but she was pinned down to the floor with a sword at her throat before she could react. Skyla's eyes widened slightly but she didn't flinch at all. She wasn't going to give in.**

?: Yare, yare…they just never stop fighting do they?

Haru: HAHI? Who was that…and whoever it is, SAVE SKYLA-CHAN ALREADY!

Reborn: Oh! Fon. Didn't know you would be here.

Fon: I came to see what was going on lately around here lately. It seems like it is just an interview but those two never stop fighting do they?

Haru: Not only those two…every time somebody comes on my interview, they always fight.

Fon: They are very forceful and unpatient…sigh…

Reborn: Anyways, let's look back to the scene with Skyla pinned to the ground by Squalo.

**Skyla still laid still with both her hands pinned behind her heads. She didn't dare to flinch because that would show a sign of weakness. She glared at him. Squalo just smirked and was about to slice Skyla's head off her body. When he lowered his sword so that it was about to slice her neck off, she unwillingly and instinctively closed her eyes shut. But the contact never came. She could feel Squalo's hand letting go of her pinned hands. She fluttered her eyes open to see that Squalo was about to stand up. She just sat back staring at him confused. **

Squalo: Don't think too much. I let you live because you have potential. But you are still weak now. With proper training, you could become stronger.

Skyla: What are you-

Squalo: The proof that you are weak is that you just now unwillingly shut your eyes when I was about to kill you.

**Squalo smirked at her. Skyla blushed a light pink color.**

Skyla: ...hmph…

Reborn: Skyla…she may be useful to us more than I thought.

Skyla (straightens herself up): Before you start telling us what your excellent scheme is don't you dare put me in it…

Reborn: ...your personality could serve you good.

Skyla: You mean in blackmailing?

Reborn: Yeah, and also maybe in killing…

Skyla: Could be….I don't know about killing because I haven't tried doing that before but if it's blackmailing? Sure. I've made tons of enemies because of that in school.

Haru: HAHI! Skyla-chan…is dark…desu…

Skyla: I have some black mail material on you too…would you like to hear some?

**Squalo smirked again at her….but she didn't notice. Only Reborn did.**

Haru: I…uh…rather not….hahaha…

Reborn: Oi! Haru. Wrap this interview up now…it's gone far beyond the time limit…

Haru: Oh YEA! Anyways, last question is to Fon-san.

Fon: Hai?

Haru: Do you have any students that you teach martial arts to?

Fon: I teach I-pin. She is a great student. I believe that she has great potential.

Haru: I see…ANYWAYS! That was the end of today's interview! See you again!

Squalo: YOSH! Now that I've decided, Skyla.

Skyla: What?

Squalo: I'm going to train you now.

Skyla: WHAT?

Squalo: HERE I GO! ATTACKO DI SQUALO!

Skyla: Wait, WHAT THE HECK!

Haru: HAHI! Don't start fighting again!

Squalo: SHUT UP, WEAKLING BRAT

**Squalo uses his attack on Haru.**

Haru: OUCH!

Fon: Sigh…it seems like they don't know how to solve things without fighting…

Reborn: Don't worry…it's always like this…

Fon: I see…then I take my leave

**Fon leaves…**

Reborn: Oi Haru…I'm not going to heal you.

Haru: …

**Haru fainted again…**

Squalo: VOI! HERE I GO!

Skyla: Alright then…I'll beat you!

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

And that was the end! :) Please review a little bit please! XD To be continued~


	12. Interview 12: The Dame Combination!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for myself as Skyla! All credits to their rightful owners! OMG! I haven't update in like two months now! 0_0 I'm so sorry! I was busy updating my other stories so I didn't really have time to update this one! I decided that I should update this one too after all, right now, I still have time before the big quarter final tests….So anyways, as always, enjoy the interview!

**Note: YOU NEED TO READ THE SHIMON ARC FROM THE MANGA TO UNDERSTAND WHOM THIS IS!**

* * *

Interview 12: Da-me Combination!

Haru: Ohaiyou, mina-san! It's been such a long time since I did a review! I wonder what Skyla-chan was up to…

Skyla: Hello. Sorry about that. I was busy updating other stories so I didn't have time for this one…Gomen-ne, Haru.

Haru: HAHI! No, no! It's okay! Haru is completely fine! Just update once in a while okay?

Skyla: Sure. So, who's the guest today?

Haru: Oh, today's guest is actually very special!

Reborn: Really?

Haru: Reborn-chan? Where are you?

Reborn: I'm up here~!

**Haru looks up to see Reborn hanging in a hammock sleeping.**

Haru: Reborn-chan? Don't sleep yet! The interview didn't even start yet!

Reborn: Chupee…just go on without me…today…let Skyla take over…it is dark after all…chupee…

Skyla: Right…leave everything to me?

Haru: Eh…but I guess that's okay! We can always have Skyla-chan as a substitute! Anyways, out guest today is….the one and only…ENMA-KUN!

**Metal thingy comes down with Enma on it. **

Enma: Um…H-h-hi…

Haru: Hi, Enma-kun! How are you today?

Enma: Eh? Oh I'm fine…

Skyla: Other than being beaten up by random guys on the streets?

Haru: HAHI? YOU'VE BEEN BEATEN UP BY GUYS ON THE STREETS?

Skyla: Haru…I think you're about as loud as Squalo now…

Haru: Hahi? Oh, I'm sorry…I was just so…angry! Why didn't you tell us earlier?

Enma: Eh? Uh…because I just met you now?

**Wind blows…**

Skyla (facepalms): Haru…that was a very stupid question…

Haru: Uh…hah…haha…

Skyla: Hey why don't we just get on with the interview already before Reborn wakes up and scolds us all?

Haru (gulps): Right…so first question! Enma-kun, do you have any people who you would call friends?

Enma: Oh, I have some! Their names are Shitt P, Mizuno Kaoru, Ooyama Rauji, Aoba Koyo, Suzuki Adelheid, and Katou Julie.

Haru: Oh, I see! It's good to hear that you have friends…sigh…it would be so sad if you didn't. Friends are such good things to have you see? They help you when you are sad and feeling down and…

**Haru lectures on for about friendship for 30 minutes straight…**

Enma (snores): ZZzzz

Skyla: Haru…everyone's falling asleep…(Yawn*)

Haru: Eh? Why?

Reborn: Haru…stop blabbering about friendship and continue the interview before I bust your head open…you woke me up.

Haru: HAHI! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't know that everyone was already asleep…

Enma: ZZZZzzzz….

Skyla: Enma…wake. Up. Now.

Enma: ZZZzzz…z..z…eh…huh? Why am I here?

Skyla: Stop acting like you have amnesia!

Enma: HIE! I'M VERY SORRY, SKYLA-SAN!

Skyla: Wait…did you just scream like Tsuna?

Enma: Hai?

Haru: Hahi! It's true…that sounded just like Tsuna…

?: That's because it was me, okay?!

Haru: HAHI? That voice…it can't be…MY LOVING HUSBAND!

**Haru runs over and topples over Tsuna, hugging him tightly…or choking him to death. Which ever way you prefer.**

Tsuna: HIE! LET GO OF ME!

Enma: Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: ENMA? So you're the guest for today…Arg! STOP SQUEEZING!

Skyla: Yeah…and Haru, you should probably let him go before he suffocates to death.

Haru: Eh?

Skyla (sigh): Look Haru…you're squeezing him to death…

**Haru stops hugging and looks at Tsuna who was pretty much fainting…**

Haru: HAHI! TSUNA-SAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! WE STILL HAVE A VERY BRIGHT FUTURE IN FRONT OF US! MY HUSBAND!

Reborn: Haru. Shut up. If you kill Vongola the Tenth, you will be chased by lots of mafiosos…

Haru: HAHI? Mafioso? Are you…serious?

Skyla: He is.

Haru: EH? WAHH! HARU DOESN'T WANT TO DIE YET!

**Haru then goes into a small corner and started to wail there…**

Skyla: Sigh...Reborn, I'll take over the interview now that Haru's wailing. Let's wait for her to calm down first.

Reborn: Sure. Keep it quiet though. I need to sleep….chupee…chup…eee…

Skyla: Well then, Enma. I have a question for you. What do you think of Tsuna?

Enma: Eh? Tsuna-kun…is…my most prized friend. He saved me when I was about to lose control of myself. He even said that his pride was me! He accepted me as a friend and that made me really happy.

Skyla: I see…Tsuna. You have a good friend here.

Tsuna: Hm? Oh yeah!

Reborn: So, from now on, we can call you the dame-combination!

**Wind Blows again…**

Tsuna/Enma: EHHHHH?

Skyla: I think that's a perfect name!

Tsuna: EH? Skyla-chan too?

Skyla: Look here, Tsuna. You both are total losers when not in fighting mode. I mean, you both got teased and beat in school…

**Tsuna/Enma pouted in a corner of the room…dark aura surrounding them… **

Reborn: Sigh…Dame-Tsuna…

Skyla: Oh right, I though you were sleeping…

Reborn: Who can sleep when my dame-student is screaming like this…

Skyla: True…

Haru: Sniff sniff…

Skyla: Haru….she's still crying…seriously….

Reborn: Sigh…they are just so stupid…

Skyla: Yeah…sigh…I just don't get them

Reborn: Don't have to…we're too good for them

Skyla: Agreed.

Haru/Tsuna/Enma: SO IN THE END, YOU GUYS ARE JUST BOASTING ABOUT YOURSELVES?

Skyla: Oh, hey guys! Did you come out of the corner yet? I was happy such a good conversation with Reborn here.

**All three sweat drop…**

Reborn: If you don't want us to speak badly about you guys, then stop acting so stupid.

Skyla: Yeah.

Haru: HAHI? Haru isn't a stupid women! WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING HARU THAT? GOKUDERA-SAN ALSO DOES! ARG!

Skyla: It's because you are.

Haru: HAHI? Skyla-chan too?! That's it…I hate you now!

Skyla (shrugs): Like I care…

Tsuna: Skyla-chan….

Enma: Is so dark…

Skyla: Did you say something?

Tsuna/Enma: NO!

Skyla: Good.

Reborn: Oh and I forgot to tell you people something…

Skyla: Yeah?

Tsuna: What is it?

Reborn: I called a certain loud head from the last interview…

Skyla:….WHAT? Don't tell me…

Tsuna/Enma: ? Who?

Skyla: Well of course its-

?: VOIIIIIIII! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?

Skyla: Oh shoot…

Reborn: You made it in time…Squalo

Squalo: Hn. OF COURSE! ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM THAT TRASH OF A BOSS!

Tsuna: HIE!

Haru: HAHI!

Enma: EH!

Skyla: You three really do fit each other…

Reborn: Careful, Skyla. Better get ready for sparring.

Skyla: WHAT?

Squalo: VOIIII! HAVE YOU GOTTEN BETTER SINCE OUR LAST BOUT? LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS ONE NOW! ATTACKO DI SQUALO!

Skyla: Wait! Oh god!

**Skyla barely dodges Squalo's attack. She kicked him in the face only to have him dodge and slash her. Skyla back flips away and disappears in front of Squalo. She reappears behind Squalo and starts to attack.**

Tsuna: REBORN! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING DO YOU?

Reborn: It makes things so much more interesting.

Haru: HAHI! STOP FIGHTING PLEASE!

Reborn: If you interfere now, you'll be attacked like last time you know…

Enma: Ne, what's going on?

Tsuna: Enma-kun! They are fighting! We need to stop them!

Enma: EH? Well actually…it's not like I can't see that they're fighting by why?

Tsuna: NO REASON, THAT'S WHY!

Enma: EH? THEN LET'S STOP THEM!

Tsuna: But how can I do it…

Reborn: Do it with your dying will…

Tsuna: Eh? NOOO WAIT!

**Reborn shoots Tsuna with his bullet and Tsuna faints…as usual.**

Tsuna: REBORN! STOP THEM WITH MY DYING WILL!

Enma: T-t-tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: ROOOOAR!

Haru: Hahi! Tsuna-san is so cool!

Enma: Wow….

**Tsuna steps into the middle of Skyla and Squalo. He punches Squalo without him knowing and Squalo flys back. Skyla looked confused him.**

**Tsuna's dying will ran out…VERY fast indeed.**

Tsuna: Don't fight, Skyla-san!

Skyla: It's not like I wanted to…Reborn made us…

Tsuna: But still…

Squalo: VOIIII! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BRATS!

Tsuna: HIEEEE!

Skyla: EH?

**Squalo runs towards Tsuna and knocks him out cold.**

Haru: TSUNA-SAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reborn: Haru. SHUT. Up.

Haru: WAHHH!

Squalo: SHUT UP, DAMN WOMEN!

Haru: HAHI!

**Squalo also runs towards Haru and kicks her straight in the stomach. Haru falls back and hits the wall. She fainted immediately. **

Skyla: Screw this, I'm going back to my computer!

**Skyla disappears and goes back to her computer like she said…**

Squalo: Che…the damn brat got away. Then I have no meaning to be hear. SEE YA.

**Squalo then jumps out of the set and disappears…**

Reborn: Well, it looks like we're the only ones here Enma. You want to have some fun? Like…fighting?

Enma: Uh….I think….I should go now….BYE!

**Enma quickly runs out of the set.**

Reborn: Well, now that nobody is here, I'll end this interview. See you again next time! Ciao Ciao! Oh and don't forget to celebrate that this interview ended without much explosions. Ciao!

**Reborn disappears into the ceiling, leaving an unconscious Haru and Tsuna.**

Haru: Arg…ow…my head…

Tsuna: Ouch…Reborn…that guy…geez…

Haru: Eh? TSUNA-SAN! I MISSED YOU MUCH!

**Haru tries to hug Tsuna.**

Tsuna: HIEEEE! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Haru: NO!

Tsuna: NOOOOO!

***glomp***

* * *

Cheers. End of interview! XD I know it's been a long time but please review! :D Thanks for reading and until next time, bye bi!


End file.
